Un nuevo comienzo
by sasuke-sakurita
Summary: Dos años atrás Sakura tuvo que huir a otro mundo. Un año después se encontró con las fugitavas, princesa Moroi Lissa y su mejor amiga Dhampir Rose. Adentrandose en el mundo vampiro, Sakura se encontró a si misma disfrutando de ese mundo y no querer regresar al suyo. Pero el pasado siempre vuelve ¿Podría dejar a Ino, Naruto a su hermana y sobre todo a Sasuke? La respuesta es no.


******-Declaimer: **Naruto y Vampire Academy no me pertenecen.

**-Dialogo-**

**-****_Pensamientos-_**

**N/A: Bien, esto es así. No se de donde surgió esto, bueno quizá si. Ultimamente estoy un poco obsesionada con Vampire Academy y con Naruto y surgió esto. La historia en si será la misma, excepto que pondré casas nuevas, también aclaro que Sakura no tendrá misma actitud que la original. Su historia aparecerá. Otra cosa, la historia será en tercera pesona, por lo que los pensamientos ajenos serán vistos, no todos pero si los principales como Rose, Lissa, Dimitri y Sakura, más adelante quizá haya más.**

**Creo que esto es todo.**

**Disfrúten.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Sintió su miedo antes de escuchar sus gritos. Su pesadilla la golpeó, sacándola de sus propios sueños, que habían tenido algo que ver con una playa y algún chico guapísimo aplicándole crema bronceadora. Imágenes – no suyas – se precipitaron a través de su mente: fuego y sangre, el olor del humo, el metal retorcido de un coche.

Las imágenes la envolvieron, asfixiándola, hasta que alguna parte racional de su cerebro le recordó que ése no era su sueño.

Se despertó, largos mechones de su oscuro cabello, se pegaban en su frente. Lissa estaba acostada en su cama, retorciéndose y gritando. Saltó de la suya y, rápidamente, cruzó los pocos metros que las separaban.

**-Liss.-** dijo, sacudiéndola.-** Liss, despierta.**

Sus gritos disminuyeron, siendo sustituidos por suaves quejidos.

**-André.-** gimió Lissa.-** Oh Dios.**

La ayudó a sentarse.

**-Liss, ya no estás allí, despierta.**

Después de algún tiempo, sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse y, en la débil luz, pudo ver un parpadeo de consciencia que comenzaba a despertarse. Su frenética respiración disminuyó, y Lissa se inclinó hacia Rose, descansando su cabeza en su hombro. Pasó un brazo alrededor suyo y colocó una mano sobre su pelo.

**-Está bien.- **le dijo con cuidado.-** Está todo bien.**

**-Tuve ese sueño**

**-Sí, lo sé.**

Permanecieron sentadas durante varios minutos, sin decir nada más. Cuando sintió que se había calmado, Rose se inclinó sobre la mesita que estaba entre ambas camas y encendió la lámpara. Brilló débilmente, pero ninguna de las dos necesitaba mucho para ver. Atraído por la luz, su compañero felino, Oscar, se posó encima del alféizar de la ventana abierta. Se mantuvo a una distancia segura de Rose – por alguna razón, a los animales no les gustaban los dhampirs – pero saltó sobre la cama y frotó su cabeza contra Lissa, ronroneando suavemente. Los animales no tenían problemas con los Moroi, y todos ellos amaban a Lissa en particular. Sonriendo, Lissa rascó su barbilla y Rose sintió que se calmaba aún más.

**-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te alimentaste?- **Preguntó estudiando su rostro. Su piel estaba más pálida que de costumbre. Tenía unas enormes ojeras, y tenía un aire de debilidad. La escuela había sido agitada esta semana, y no recordaba la última vez que había tomado sangre.-** ¿Hace como… dos días, verdad? ¿Tres? ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?**

Lissa se encogió, tratando de no mirarla a los ojos.

**-Estabais ocupadas. No quise-**

**-¡A la mierda con eso!-** dijo Rose cambiando de posición. No le extrañaba que pareciera tan débil. Oscar, no queriendo a Rose más cerca, se bajó de la cama y volvió a la ventana donde podría mirarlas desde una distancia segura.- **No debes preocuparte.**

**-Rose tiene razón, Lissa.-** dijo una nueva voz, haciendo que ambas saltaran de la sorpresa.

Ambas chicas miraron hacia la ventana, donde una chica estaba en cuclillas en el otro lado de la ventana. La chica entró sin miramientos dentro de la habitación y el felino animal solo la miró con curiosidad. Ambas chicas – Rose y Lissa – notaron que traía una bolsa consigo. Cuando la luz llegó a la extraña se dejó ver que tenía un extraño pero hermoso color de cabello; era rosa, y le llegaba hasta la cadera.

**-Sakura…-** Lissa respiró aliviada. Todavía la sorprendía de esa forma.- **Un día de estos vas a causarnos un infarto.-** dijo un tanto divertida.

**-Mmm… me estaba preguntando donde estabas.-** dijo Rose, mirando a la nueva integrante.

Sakura levantó la bolsa, mientras se acercaba a ellas con indiferencia; Rose siempre pensó en ella como un ser increíble.

**-Tu comida.-** dijo Sakura extendiéndole la mano derecha con a bolsa a Lissa mientras ponía su mano izquierda en la cadera.

**-Gracias.-** Lissa tomó la bolsa.

**-¿Dónde fue esta vez?-** preguntó Rose viéndola con curiosidad.

**-Fuera de la ciudad, creo.-** Rose enarcó ambas cejas y luego miró a Lissa tomar la sangre.

Un año atrás, cuando todavía no conocían a Sakura, Rose era la que la alimentaba, no le importaba si era por Lissa. Rose todavía recordaba esa sensación; cuando sus dientes se acercaban en su piel, sentía el corazón latir aceleradamente con una mezcla de miedo y anticipación. Rose siempre odió el sentimiento que venía después, pero en ese entonces no había nada que pudiese hacer, era una debilidad de la que no podía liberarse.

Sus colmillos la mordían, con fuerza, y Rose se quejaba en la breve explosión de dolor. Entonces desaparecía, sustituyéndose por un maravilloso y excelente placer que se extendía por su cuerpo. Era mejor que cualquiera de las veces que se había emborrachado o drogado. Mejor que el sexo – o eso era lo que se imaginaba, ya que nunca lo había hecho. Era una manta de puro y refinado placer, que la envolvía y le prometía que todo iría bien en el mundo. Las sustancias químicas en su saliva provocaban una descarga de endorfina, y perdía la noción del mundo, perdía la noción de quien era ella.

Entonces, lamentablemente, todo terminaba. Ocurría en menos de un minuto. Rose se sintió aliviada cuando ya no tuvo que darle más su sangre.

Lissa suspiró, limpiándose los labios con el dorso de la mano, mientras miraba a Rose y a Sakura – que de echo tenía a Oscar en sus brazos acariciándolo, mientras el gato ronroneaba felizmente. Sus ojos, de un verde jade pálido, sonrieron y se puso de pie.

**-Voy a buscaros algo de comer.**

Las protestas de Rose llegaron tarde a sus labios, pues Lissa se había marchado rápidamente antes de que pudiera decir nada. Giró la cabeza y miró a Sakura que dejaba a Oscar de vuelta al suelo.

**-No pensé que hubieras pensado en eso.-** comentó Rose con sinceridad.

**-No lo hice.-** afirmó Sakura apoyándose contra la pared y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.- **Pensé en ello cuando estaba de regreso.**

**-Ya.-** Rose entrecerró los ojos.- **¿Y eso de entrar por la ventana? Pensé que ya lo habías superado.**

Sakura ladeó la cabeza ligeramente.

**-¿Por qué utilizar la puerta, cuando la ventana está más cerca?**

**-Tal vez porque la gente normal usa las puertas para entrar y salir.-** respondió Rose con sarcasmo haciendo que Sakura rodara los ojos.

**-Las dos sabemos que yo no soy normal.**

**-Lo sé, pero los demás deben creer que sí.- **giró la cabeza y miró a Óscar que permanecía sentado en la ventana. Su atención estaba en algo que había fuera. Estaba agazapado y su piel estaba erizada. Su cola se movía nerviosamente.

Rose frunció el ceño mientras se levantaba lentamente mirando al gato con cautela. Miró la ventana y luego el gato de nuevo antes de dirigirse a la ventana y mirar fuera junto a Oscar. Él le lanzó una mirada cautelosa, que apenas duró unos segundos, y luego volvió a centrarse en aquello que había llamado su atención. Sakura se había despegado de la pared, también había notado el extraño comportamiento del gato y también se dirigió a la ventana.

Una cálida brisa, - anormalmente caliente para Portland, - jugó con sus cabellos cuando se asomaron. La calle estaba oscura y relativamente tranquila. Eran las tres de la mañana, la única hora en el la cual el campus universitario estaba tranquilo, al menos un poco. La casa en la que habían estado los últimos ocho meses estaba situada en una calle residencia junto a otras viejas casas con las que no armonizaban. Al otro lado de la carrera, una farola parpadeaba, casi a punto de apagarse, pero aún emitía suficiente luz como para dejarles ver las formas de los coches y de los edificios. Podían distinguir la silueta delos árboles y arbustos de su viejo patio.

Y a un hombre mirándolas.

Rose se estremeció ante la sorpresa. Una figura estaba parada ante un árbol en el patio, a unos diez metros de distancia, donde se le podía ver claramente a través de la ventana. Él estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para que, probablemente, si Rose le hubiera tirado algo le hubiera golpeado. Tan cerca que podría haber visto lo que había sido la comida de Lissa.

Las sombras lo cubrían tan bien que incluso con la visión mejorada de Rose y Sakura no podían ver ninguno de sus rasgos, excepto su altura. Era alto. Realmente alto. Estuvo allí parado un momento, dejándose ver apena, y luego dio un paso atrás desapareciendo bajo las oscuras sombras de los árboles del otro lado del lejano jardín. Rose estuvo segura de haber visto a alguien más acercarse para reunirse con él antes de que ambos fuese tragados por la negrura.

Quienes fueran esas figuras, a Oscar no le gustaban. Sin contarla a ella, a él solía caerle bien la mayoría de la gente, mostrándose molesto sólo cuando esa gente representaba un peligro inminente. El tipo de afuera no había hecho nada que amenazase a Oscar, sin embargo el gato había sentido algo, algo que le había puesto en alerta.

Algo parecido a los que siempre sentía por ella.

Un temor frío la atravesó y casi empezó a temblar. Se apartó de la ventana y miró a Sakura que seguía mirando – con el ceño fruncido – el punto donde anteriormente había estado el hombre.

**-Nos han encontrado.- **trató que su voz no reflejara el terror que sentía pero Sakura notó el leve temblor que había tratado de ocultar.

Sakura se separó de la ventana y se dirigió a Rose.

**-Ve a buscar a Lissa y marchaos de aquí. Yo vendré en seguida.**

Rose respiró profundo tratando de calmarse y se vistió con los primeros tejanos que encontró en el suelo – y que debieron caerse en el proceso. Después de vestirse, cogió su abrigo y el de Lissa junto a sus carteras. Se puso en los pies los primeros zapatos que vio y salió por la puerta.

La encontró en el piso de abajo, en la aglomerada cocina, hurgando en la nevera, uno de sus compañeros de habitación, Jeremy, estaba sentado en la mesa, tenía una mano sobre la frente mientras miraba tristemente el libro de cálculo.

Lissa la miró con sorpresa.

**-¿Qué pasa?**

**-Tenemos que irnos. Ahora.**

Sus ojos se abrieron y un segundo después lo comprendió.- **¿Estás… hablando en serio? ¿Estás segura?**

Rose asintió. No podía explicarle como lo sabía con certeza, simplemente lo sabía. Jeremy las miró con curiosidad.

**-¿Qué sucede?**

Una idea surgió en la mente de Rose.-** Liss, consigue las llaves de su coche.**

Él las miró a una y a otra alternativamente.-** ¿Qué vas-?**

Lissa caminó hacia él sin vacilar. Su temor se deslizó dentro de Rose a través de su lazó psíquico que habían establecido, pero había algo más también: Su fe absoluta en que se Rose se ocuparía de todo, en que estarían a seguras. Como siempre, Rose esperó ser digna de esa confianza.

Ella sonrió ampliamente y lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Por un momento, justo al principio, Jeremy se mostró confuso, entonces vio al esclavo apoderarse de él. Sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos, contemplándola con adoración.

**-Necesitamos que nos prestes tu coche – **dijo Lissa en tono suave.- **¿Dónde están las llaves?**

Él sonrió, y Rose se estremeció. Ella tenía una alta resistencia a la coacción, pero podía sentir claramente sus efectos cuando iban dirigidos a otra persona. Esto más la experiencia de toda su vida le habían enseñado que usarlo estaba mal. Jeremy buscó en un bolsillo y le entregó a Lissa un juego de llaves que colgaban de un largo llavero rojo.

**-Gracias.- **dijo Lissa.-** ¿Dónde está aparcado?**

**-Calle abajo.-** contestó distraídamente.-** En la esquina con Brown. A cuatro manzanas.**

**-Gracias.- **repitió Lissa, volviéndose.-** En cuanto nos hayamos ido quiero que sigas estudiando. Olvida que nos has visto esta noche.**

Él asintió atentamente. Rose tuvo la impresión de que incluso saltaría de un acantilado si ella se lo hubiera pedido. Todos los humanos – excepto Sakura, pero las dos sabían que ella era la excepción a la regla – eran susceptibles a la coacción, pero Jeremy aún parecía más débil que la mayoría. Lo cual las benefició en aquel momento.

**-Vamos.-** le dijo a Lissa.-** Tenemos que irnos.**

**-¿Y Sakura?-** preguntó Lissa mientras salían por la puerta.

**-Dijo que vendría en seguida.**

Salieron en dirección a la esquina que Jeremy les había indicado. Se preguntó mientras corrían lo que podían – y agradeciendo que no hubiera una mordida de por medio – donde estaría Sakura. Sabía que ella no las abandonaría, ella no era de ese tipo de persona, así que mientras pensaba en eso trataba de evitar que la ansiedad de Lissa entrara en su mente. Intentaba ignorarla lo mejor que pudo, pues ella también tenía sus propios miedos con los que lidiar.

**-Rose…¿Qué vamos a hacer si nos atrapan?- **susurró Lissa.

**-No lo harán.- **repuso con fiereza.**- No se lo permitiré.**

**-Pero si nos encuentran-**

**-Ya nos encontraron antes y no pudieron cogernos. Simplemente iremos en coche hasta la estación de tren y de allí a Los Ángeles. Nos perderán la pista.**

Hizo que pareciera simple. Siempre lo hacía, aunque no hubiera nada simple de huir de las personas con las que habían crecido. Levaban haciéndolo dos años, escondiéndose dónde podían e intentando terminar el instituto. Su último año acababa de comenzar, y vivir en un campus universitario parecía seguro. Estaban tan cerca de la libertad.

Lissa no dijo nada más, y sintió cómo aumentaba su fe en ella. Así había sido siempre entre ellas. Rose era la que tomaba las riendas de la acción, quién se aseguraba de que las cosas sucediese,- a pesar de que algunas veces lo hacía de forma imprudente. Lisa era la más razonable, la que pensaba las cosas y las analizaba profundamente antes de actuar. Ambos estilos tenía ventajas, pero por el momento, la imprudencia se imponía. Rose no tenía tiempo para vacilaciones.

Lissa y ella habían sido las mejores amigas desde el jardín de infancia, cuan su maestro las emparejo juntas en las lecciones para aprender a escribir. Obligar a escribir a un niño de cinco años a deletrear Vasilisa Dragomir y Rosemarie Hathaway iba más allá de lo cruel, y ellas,- o mejor dicho, Rose,- respondió a ello apropiadamente. Arrojó el libro a su profesor y lo llamó 'bastardo fascista'. No sabía lo que significaban aquellas palabras, pero aprendió como acertar a un blanco en movimiento,

Lissa y ella habían sido inseparables desde entonces.

**-¿Oyes eso?-** preguntó de pronto Lissa.

Le llevó unos segundos reconoces lo que sus agudizados sentidos ya habían oído. Pasos, moviéndose rápidamente. Hizo una mueca. Aún les quedaban dos manzanas más por recorrer.

**-Tenemos que correr.- **dijo cogiéndola del brazo.

**-Pero-**

**-Corre.**

Una vez más Rose se encontró agradeciendo no estar bajo las endorfinas y ser capaz de correr. Los pasos de sus perseguidores se escucharon más fuertes, más cercanos. Delante suya, Rose pudo distinguir el Honda verde de Jeremy.

**_-Oh Dios, si pudiéramos simplemente alcanzarlo.- _**pensó Rose un poco desesperada.

A tres metros del coche, un hombre se interpuso en su camino. Se detuvieron bruscamente, y Rose tiró de Lissa hacia atrás. Era él, el tipo que ella y Sakura habían visto a través de la calle mirándolas.

Él era más mayor que ellas, quizá unos veinte-pocos, y tan alto como se lo había figurado, probablemente de unos dos metros. En otras circunstancias,- digamos cuando no estuviera obstruyendo su desesperada huida,- Rose habría pensado que él era atractivo. Pelo marrón a la altura de los hombros, sujetado en una corta cola de caballo. Ojos marrón oscuro. Un abrigo largo y marrón,- _un guardapolvo, creo que se llama así _pensó Rose.

Pero ahora era irrelevante lo bueno que estuviera. Él sólo era un obstáculo que las mantenía a ella y a Lissa lejos del coche y de su libertad. Los pasos detrás de ellas disminuyeron, y supo que sus perseguidores las habían atrapado. En los costados, Rose detectó más movimientos, más gente acercándose.

_**-Dios. Ellos han enviado por los menos a una decena de guardias para recuperarnos.-** _Rose no lo podía creer.- **_Ni siquiera la reina viaja con tantos._**

Presa del pánico, y sin el completo control de su razonamiento, actuó por instinto. Rose se presionó contra Lissa, manteniéndola detrás de ella y lejos del hombre que parecía se el líder.

**-Dejadla en paz.- **gruñó Rose.-** ¡No la toquéis!**

El semblante del hombre era ilegible, Rose fue capaz de distinguir como miraba rápidamente a su alrededor como si buscara a alguien antes de levantar sus manos en lo que aparentaba ser algún tipo de gesto calmante, como si ella fuera un animal rabioso al que él trataba de sedar.

**-No voy a-**

Dio un paso al frente. Acercándose más.

Rose lo atacó, saltando en una maniobra ofensiva. Sabía que la maniobra fue estúpida, era una cosa acción que había nacido del miedo y el instinto. Y fue inútil. Él era un guardia – uno habilidoso – no era un novato que aún no había completado su entrenamiento.

Y hombre, él era rápido. Por un momento había olvidado lo rápidos que los guardias podían ser, como se podían mover y golpear como cobras. Sin embargo, Rose no se había quedado de brazos cruzados en los últimos dos años. Sólo el primer año había dejado de entrenar, pero cuando se unió Sakura las cosas cambiaron. Fue un entrenamiento bastante duro, y después de ver cuán rápido podía correr Sakura aquello no le impresionó demasiado.

El hombre la bloqueó en pleno vuelo y, con sus manos, la golpeó y la envió hacía atrás. No creía que hubiera querido golpearla tan fuerte,- probablemente sólo quería mantenerla alejada – pero aún así se irguió rápidamente y volvió atacarlo.

Su puño se movió con más rapidez y esta vez estuvo a punto de golpearle. Rose pudo ver el leve asombro en los ojos del hombre. Giró su cabeza a Lissa.

**-Corre.- **le ordenó.-** Vete.**

**Lissa la miró asombrada y con miedo. Rose podía sentir su pánico.**

**-Rose…**

**-Fuera.**

Se miraron a los ojos antes de que Lissa echara dos pasos hacia atrás, dispuesta a correr a pesar de que iba descalza y le dolían los pies.

Rose miró al hombre desafiante antes de volver atacar. Su puño fue esquivado pero un vez en posición, giró sobre sí misma y le dio una patada que fue detenida. Rose resopló molesta, el hombre era bueno.

**-¡Corre!**

Y Lissa echó a correr. Rose miró al hombre que tenía una expresión de asombro y echó una mirada a su alrededor para ver que todos los guardianes la miraban de igual forma.

**-¡No dejéis que se escape!-** dijo el hombre viendo como nadie hacia nada para detener a Lissa.

Cuando salieron del estupor en el que se encontraban, algunos guardianes salieron en pos de Lissa, alcanzándola casi de inmediato. Rose siseó furiosa y se dispuso a seguirlos cuando el hombre la agarró de ambos brazos e impidió que se moviera. Rose lo intentó y miró a Lissa que estaba rodeada y con expresión aterrorizada.

**-¡No la toquéis!-** gritó Rose furiosa tratando de liberarse de su captor.

El hombre apretó su agarre pero Rose no desistió. Entonces un guardia quiso agarrar a la princesa cuando una mano la detuvo.

**-Ella ha dicho que no la toques.-** Sakura apareció en el momento justo.

Rose dejó de moverse cuando apareció Sakura, completamente aliviada. Si Sakura estaba allí todo iría bien… El hombre notó de inmediato que la actitud de la chica había cambiado por completo, pero no la soltó, en cambio miró a la nueva aparecida.

**-Sakura…-** susurró Lissa.

Sakura echó un vistazo a su alrededor, su expresión no varió un ápice, luego miró al hombre del cual tenía apresada su muñeca.

**-Es posible que desees quedarte quieto si no quieres perder la mano.-** dijo con suavidad, pero su tono de voz había una amenaza implícita. Luego se giró – sin soltarle la muñeca al hombre – al hombre que tenía a Rose.-** Y ahora… vas a dejarla libre si no quieres que nadie muera.-** y para hacer más énfasis apretó la muñeca del hombre el cual hizo una mueca de dolor.

El hombre que tenía apresada a Rose la miraba fijamente, tratando de averiguar algún ápice de duda, o de mentira. No la encontró. Poco a poco dejó en libertad a Rose aunque ella sabía que hubiera podido tenerla detenida toda la noche si él lo hubiese querido. Una vez que se vio libre Rose corrió a ponerse al lado de Lissa dispuesta a luchar otra vez si hacía falta.

Sakura soltó al hombre y con tranquilidad se unió a las otras dos chicas. De repente, la mano de Lissa tomó la de Rose.

**-Ya basta.-** dijo en voz baja.-** Es suficiente.**

Al principio sus palabras no tuvieron ningún efecto en Rose, pero gradualmente pensamientos tranquilizantes empezaron a instalarse en su mente, llegando a través de la conexión. No era la coacción,- ella nunca lo usaría en Rose,- pero fue efectivo.

Se negaba a darse por vencida sin embargo, ellas podrían salir de allí, aun así su cuerpo con cierta reticencia se destensó, y sucumbió ante la derrota.

Sintiendo su resignación, el hombre se acercó, poniendo su atención en Lissa. Su cara era tranquila. Él le dedicó un reverencia y logró parecer grácil al hacerlo, lo cual sorprendió a Rose si consideraba su altura.

**-Mi nombre es Dimitri Belikov.-** dijo. Pudieron oír un pequeño acento ruso.- **He venido para llevarla de vuelta a la Academia St. Vladimir, princesa.**

* * *

**Eso es todo por ahora. Como habeis leído Rose no pierde de manera lamentable. Aquí ella no ha sido mordida y no ha dejado de entrenar - Sakura la entrenó - **

**Las edades son estas: Rose y Lissa tienen 17, Sakura tiene 20 y Dimitri 24.**

**Ahora, aquí hay un leve interés de Dimitri hacía Sakura, pero no será amoroso, es solo curiosidad. **

**Aunque haya la pareja Sasuke/Sakura ésta no saldrá hasta en el segundo libro, aquí sólo se mencionará.**

**Si hay alguna duda, voy a responderla en el próximo cápitulo.**

**Nos leémos.**


End file.
